


SpiderMan Fight at Home - Peter Parker Falls in Love

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider Man 3, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddly Peter Parker, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gay, Happy, M/M, Parksborn - relationship - Freeform, Protective Harrison Osterfield, Protective Harry Osborn, Spider mans new assistant, Spider-Man 3, cuddly Tom Holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: A lot of interesting things happen over 20 chaptersHarrison Osterfield gets cast as Harry Osborn, and then everything changes.Alternate universesWARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 44
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



“Tom! Ohmygod Tom hurry up look” Harrison yelled from the living room. 

“What is it” Tom called sliding down the hallway in his socks. 

“Looooook! I got the part!! They just rang me and sent me this email” Harrison shouted. 

“Ohmygosh no wayyyyyy” Tom shouted back jumping onto the couch next to Harrison. 

“Ahhhha ouch” Harrison called when Tom landed on his leg, 

“That’s awesome” Tom said pulling his best friend into a great big bear hug.

“Can you believe I’m going to be Spidey’s best friend Harry Osborn” Harrison chuckled into Tom. 

“No I really can’t, all I can say is this is going to be an awesome Spider-Man 3” Tom replied, reluctantly pulling away from Haz. 

“We better pack then! We’re going to Chicago” Tom called in his sing song voice. 

“againnnn” Harrison sung out after him. “Wait Tom, who’s going to be your assistant now?” Harrison asked. 

“I guess I’ll have to find another one” Tom replied and Harrison’s face fell. 

“Damn” Haz muttered. 

“What do you mean damn, you’re my co star instead” Tom teased catching onto Harrison’s disappointment. 

“True” Harrison said, the light returning to his face. 

“What an interesting Summer this is going to be” Harrison muttered under his breath.


	2. Dr Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison starts having some wierd thoughts!

The wind whipped past the red figures masked face as he swung through New York City. He was searching, searching for where his next target would end up. There, in the midst of all the people he could see tentacles flying around. Loud screams in the distance. The boy swung through and landed right behind all the carnage. 

“Stop!” He shouted. 

“You can’t trick me anymore” He yelled again.

The tentacled being turned around and glared at the boy. 

“Come for me then” he growled! 

So this strange red figure dipped his way and wrapped a long web around this weird creature and yanked him against the side wall, he thought he had won for a few seconds but it was too good to be true. He had to at have least shed some blood before he could beat this guy. The boy was pulled harshly back, as he landed on his shoulder. Before he could move a large long tentacle came at him and gripped him tightly before the boy had a chance to get away. As he was grabbed his attacker began to furiously thrash him against the concrete ground.

The vision of this masked figure began going black, as he came in and out of consciousness. He had almost blacked out when he felt something inside of him telling him to keeping going.

“Ahhhhhh” He yelled and pushed he way out with a great comeback. Kicking this creature in the face, he shot an electric web and shocked his opponent to the ground. He held him down long enough for his metal tentacles to come apart and the police to arrive and do the rest. The boy quickly swung away fighting the pain in his shoulder and the blood he could feel inside of his mask. As soon as he hit the window of his flat he quietly snuck in before collapsing in agony. Luckily no one was home… or so he thought. 

“Oh my god shut up Peter I’m trying to…” Came a voice. 

The boy lying on the ground rolled and groaned in pain, as he pulled his mask off. Blood immediately began dripping down his face. 

The voice that happened to belong to another boy walked into the room. 

“Omg Peter………. you’re the Spider Man” 

“AND CUT!!” 

“That was perfect, well done Tom and Harrison what a look on your face when you reacted to Tom being spider man!” Jon called through. 

Harrison pulled Tom up off the ground. 

“Nice one mate that was awesome” Harrison called pulling Tom into a tight embrace. 

“Yea you too” Tom gushed back. 

“Right that’s all for today, you two have the rest of the day off” Jon called again. 

“Great!!” Tom said his eyes going wide.

“Come on lets go get changed” Harrison said. 

“I really need an assistant” Tom groaned. 

“I can still help you man” Harrison replied. 

“True but still, it’s nice having someone waiting with water and stuff” Tom replied turning to go back to the trailer. 

“Been living the good life too much huh?” Harrison teased and earned himself a playful punch from Tom. 

“What do you want to do?” Harrison asked helping Tom get out of the suit, Tom began to answer but Harrison had zoned out. He was focused on Tom’s very nice chest. 

“rriosn, hey man! My leg it stuck!” Tom yelled into Harrison’s ear, causing Haz to flinch back slightly. 

“Oops sorry” Harrison replied. 

What the hell Harrison, get yourself together! He thought to himself. 

Tom continued to get changed and Harrison ripped his eyes away from the sight! 

“Stop it” he mumbled to himself. 

“What’s that?” Tom questioned hearing Haz mumbling. 

“Nothing let’s go” Harrison replied pulling off a smile. 

“You all good, you’ve been acting a little strange” Tom asked, 

“No, I’m just trying to get my head around all of this” Harrison replied firmly. 

“I just need to focus”


	3. Anything but Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys figure out they have more than just friend feelings towards each other, but neither of them can tell each other. Not for another 8 chapters at least! 😂😂😂😂😂😂

“Ohh Hazzy look! There’s homemade ice cream! See, this is what Chicago is all about baby!” Tom yelped excitedly. 

Harrison chuckled to himself and tried to hide the blush that began to creep up his cheek.  
“Hazzy” really!  
Since when did Tom ever call Harrison “Hazzy”

Tom walked in before Harrison shaking his head  
“Hazzy” since when have I ever called  
Harrison that!! 

But his thought was soon forgotten when he saw the copious amounts of ice cream and the variety of flavours. There was a whole aisle of ice cream, a different one for every colour of the rainbow. 

Harrison watched from a far as Tom’s eyes shimmered under the lights. 

“What flavour would you like sir” one of the staff members asked breaking Harrison from is thoughts. 

“Vanilla please” Harrison replied. 

“You’re the first person who’s come in here and ordered Vanilla” the staff member replied. 

“Oh” Harrison said softly 

“That’s because he’s plain old Harrison” Tom jumped in before Harrison had the chance to reply. 

“Jee thanks mate” Harrison said back. 

“Anytime” Tom replied with a smirk.  
That smirk didn’t last long, Haz went over to Tom just as he was about to lick his ice cream and pushed the bottom of the cone so the ice cream went all over his face. 

“Stooooooop” Tom cried out to him playfully. 

Harrison giggled and walked off with a very chocolate covered best friend following close behind. 

“Uh now my face is all sticky” Tom complained. 

“Not my problem” Harrison replied giggling. 

“Should we go back to set now?” Tom asked. 

“Sure and then what should we do?” Haz asked. 

“Dunno, there’s like this really cool bar area that looks out over Chicago! Should we try that place?” Tom suggested. 

“Yea why not? Sounds pretty cool” Harrison replied. 

The two boys walked back to set teasing each other and trying to dodge the paparazzi. 

When they arrived back, it was almost 4pm and so they both had showers and got into something nicer to go to this out door bar. 

As Tom was getting changed next to Harrison he noticed, because Haz has been working out lately, that he looked very in shape. Tom was just wondering what it would be like to run his hands down Harrison’s chest when he realised he had done his laces wrong, but it was too late. He tripped and almost went flying..... almost, if Harrison hadn’t caught him first. 

Tom blushed and stood up only to fall again. 

“Dude, can you tie your laces properly this time?” Harrison chuckled helping his friend up again. 

“Sorry” Tom mumbled. Finally after Tom tied his shoes properly and Harrison finished doing his hair, the two boys walked out looking pretty sweet.

Harrison was wearing light blue denim jeans, a dark blue cotton shirt and a red jacket with yellow sleeves to top it off. 

Tom on the other hand was wearing dark blue trousers, a shirt that was tucked in and a leather jacket. Anyone would’ve fallen right over face first for them. 

As Harrison was walking he was beginning to wonder what had come over him.

Things that had never happened before had begun happening to him. 

He started looking at his friend differently. He knew he was gay, from the start. But he definitely didn’t think he’d start falling in love with his best friend. Harrison didn’t think much of it though and he decided to ignore these strange feelings. 

“We’re here” Tom chimed. 

They took a lift right to the top and when they arrived both of their breaths were taken away. It was beautiful. The balcony was huge, and it was overlooking the whole of Chicago. The architecture in Chicago was incredible. Each singular building had its own little area to show its self off in. The sight was incredible, and like nothing either of the boys had ever seen before. As the sun went down it gave everything a golden glow, and according to Tom it especially gave Harrison a gold shine. 

Harrison smiled while looking out and Tom couldn’t help but smile too, Harrison was infectious, everything about him was infectious; his laugh, his smile, his whole personality…. to Tom at least. 

“What are you staring at” Harrison said turning his head. 

“N-nothing” Tom stuttered trying to act cool. 

“Yes, you were looking at something, I could see out of the corner of my eye and then you smiled.” Harrison teased. 

“Nothing Harrison so shut it” Tom snapped back. 

“Chilllll” Harrison said stepping back. 

“Sorry, I’m just stressed” Tom replied sighing deeply. 

“No worries” Harrison said smiling back. “I’ll tell ya what, I buy you a drink on the house” Harrison said. 

“Funny, Haz very funny” Tom replied sarcastically. 

“What?” Harrison said playfully, 

“Harrison, you KNOW all the food and drinks are covered for us!” Tom said. 

“I was joking!” Harrison exclaimed. 

After standing over looking Chicago for a good hour, the boys caught a taxi to an Italian restaurant called Monteverdi and had pasta for dinner. After they had filled themselves with Italian delicacies, the decided to walk back to set together. 

The night had gotten significantly colder since the evening but the sky was clear and stars were holding the moon like a blanket. 

“This had been fun so far Harrison” Tom said after a while. 

“It’s only been one week mate, wait until you get sick of me” Harrison replied gigging afterwards. 

“I could never get sick of you” Tom mumbled quietly, regretting it immediately and turning a deep shade of crimson. 

Harrison who obviously heard, just mumbled a quick “thanks” before turning bright red. 

After that the two of them walked in a slightly awkward silence, and when they got back to set Tom was looking elsewhere and walked straight into the back of a pole. 

“Clever” Harrison teased. 

“Owwwwww” Was all Tom could manage. 

“Are you actually ok though?” Harrison said, genuinely worried now. 

He stepped closer to Tom and gently put his hand against Tom’s forehead. 

Toms breathed in and put his head more into Harrison’s hand without him noticing. Every tiny touch had Tom jumping with excitement, but shuddering with warmth. He always felt content around Harrison, but now, now the feeling of warmth and happiness had expanded, leaving Tom craving to be around Harrison like this more. 

He had to stop this before he lost control. 

“I’m fine Haz” he said softly, batting Harrison’s hand away gently. 

But really he was anything but fine.


	4. Slowly Falling For my Own Best Friend

The two boys ended up falling asleep on the same bed, but then Harrison couldn’t handle it. 

Half way through the night he awoke feeling thirsty, when he woke he saw Tom next to him, his face hidden in Harrison’s chest, he began to feel something awaken inside him and he knew you couldn’t handle this anymore. 

He muttered a quick “sorry” even though Tom was still faaaaasssst asleep and moved to the other bed in Tom’s trailer, luckily quietening whatever had almost woken up inside him.

He fell back off to sleep after that, it still wasn’t the same having that warm security beside him that Tom had given him, but it was better than loosing it and completely ruining his whole summer here in Chicago. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The light had begun to flood into the trailer and Harrison’s bright blue eyes fluttered open. 

“Wake up sleepy head” Harrison called shaking his best friend awake. 

“Huh, ok” Tom muttered his eyes fluttering open. “Didn’t we fall asleep together last night?” Tom asked confused as to why Harrison was in a different bed. “Am I too much, when it comes to sleeping with me?” Tom teased.

“Stop, it’s silly” Harrison murmured in response, his face turning red, and when Tom realised how weird what he had just said sounded he blushed too. 

Harrison then proceeded to get dressed and left Tom to himself. 

“You’re up early” came Jon’s voice from set. 

“Mhm” Haz replied, 

Harrison grabbed a handful of nuts before heading over. 

“Right so we’re going to film a couple of scenes today, let’s skip ahead and do the ones that won’t take too long” Jon started. 

“Wait up guys, don’t start without the star” Tom puffed as he caught up. 

Harrison giggled slightly but stopped when he earned a glare from Jon. 

The got straight into filming and went non stop the whole day. 

By the time the sun had begun to set both boys were completely knackered. Well at least Tom was, as Harrison wasn’t in all of the scenes, and managed to fill in as Tom’s half assistant for the other scenes. 

Harrison watched his best friends sensational acting from the side lines, this was part of the reason Harrison had begun to fall in love with Tom in the first place, Tom had such a good attitude towards things and Haz loved this “can do” attitude. 

By the time the stars had come out, the wrapped up filming for the night and Tom came back from the last scene tired and hungry (a very bad combination for someone as temperamental as Tom)

Luckily Harrison was his saviour, he had booked a restaurant for them to go to as soon as they finished filming and didn’t tease Tom about anything until he had some food into his stomach. 

“Erm, Tom, you have a little…” Haz said pointing to where Tom had rice on his face. 

Harrison had chosen a sushi restaurant, and so here Tom was unsuccessfully trying to take the rice of his face. 

Harrison tried to lean forward and help Tom but knocked the chop sticks off the table instead. 

“Well that was idiotic” Tom joked and Haz gave a small embarrassed smile back. 

After the boys had finished eating and Tom had managed to not spill all the soy sauce down his shirt, they went for a walk through Chicago. 

It was beautiful at night, each building had its own glow and colour. Tom and Harrison walked through millennium square while it was quiet and not packed like it was during the day. It was beautiful and Tom watched as Harrison gaped at the architecture that Chicago held. 

As they walked out of Millennium park they came to a pathway with prolific amounts of twin leaf flowers on either side. 

Tom did a very big yawn and Harrison looked at him funny. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was illegal to be tired in Chicago” Tom muttered at him sarcastically. 

“No bud, I was wondering if you wanted me to carry you home” Harrison said softly. 

“Oh, um I reckon I can manage, thanks though” Tom replied turning bright red after having snapped at Harrison for nothing. 

Harrison felt his face heat up a lot but he ignored it and continued walking. 

Harrison had decided not to risk sleeping in the same trailer as Tom and so he resorted to his own. 

Meanwhile, Tom’s mind was going for it;

Was Harrison serious when he said he would carry Tom home

Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden 

Did Harrison have feelings for him. 

Tom shook his head and changed into his Pyjamas. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was at around 3am in the morning when the fire began to blaze brightly. Tom awoke hearing sounds outside mostly crackling and wind. 

He looked outside to see a bright fire going for it near the other side of the trailers. 

The first thing/person he though of; ..… yep Harrison. 

Tom quickly pulled on a coat and some shoes before racing over to the other side. 

He was trying to remember which trailer was Harrison’s, he soon found Harrison’s Doc Martens sitting by the step and knocked on Harrison’s trailer door. The fire was coming from one of the changing room trailers next to Haz’s compartment and had begun to creep closer and closer.   
When he got no answer he pulled out his key, which Harrison had given him, because it was a tradition to get two keys and give one to the other person, and he walked in to find Harrison sound asleep.   
He really didn’t want to wake Haz, but obviously with the circumstances he had no choice. 

He shook Harrison awake and Haz sat up immediately. 

“Tom it’s like 3am what do you want?” Harrison muttered groggily 

“Haz, there’s a fire outside” Tom said keeping his cool. 

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed, he jumped up and grabbed his own coat before slipping his boots on and opening the trailer. People had begun to crowd around outside, as the fire crept closer To the trailers on either side. 

As Harrison walked out he gasped. 

“Who knew what might’ve happened if you hadn’t come to get me” he muttered under his breath. 

“Bloody hell Harrison why would you even say that” Tom yelled through the noise. 

Heaps of people were coming over to them to make sure they were ok, Zendaya hadn’t even arrived to set yet and neither had Jaco, since neither of them were needed until next week, but the crew was racing around trying to find everyone else to make sure they were ok. 

The fire brigade came in a matter of minutes. 

After a while of standing around, Jon and the set directors told the two of them to go back to bed, but to stay away from the area, so it meant that Harrison had to share Tom’s trailer again, even though this was exactly what Harrison had tried to avoid. Then again maybe something was making them stay together. 

The two boys walked back and as a joke, to ease the tension a little, Harrison picked up a very giggly Tom and swung him over his shoulder. 

The took off their jackets and shoes and climbed into bed again.

As soon as Harrison’s head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Taken by the monster that sleep was.   
Tom turned to see Harrison out cold beside him and smiled. 

He might not realise now but damn, he was falling head over heels in love with his OWN best friend.


	5. Harry and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this one. 
> 
> Didn't really like this chapter that much!  
> Feedback?
> 
> Also I have like no idea how to make things italics!  
> Tips??

After an interrupted nights sleep the whole crew was a little sleep deprived, but they still went ahead with filming. Luckily none of the set was ruined but one of the trailers was burnt down completely.

“Hurry up everyone” Jon called. 

“Coming” Tom and Harrison chimed at the same time. 

“Picture is up” ‘everyone quiet” one of the assistant directors called and the hundreds of people at the set fell quiet.

———— 

“But Peter why did you tell Ned and not me” Harry whined. 

“Harry you left! How was I supposed to know you hadn’t changed?!” Peter said sighing. 

“Peter! I’ll never change, I always be that same Harry” “Can I ask something as well?” Harry replied.

“Yea” Peter said expecting some stupid question. 

“Is it hard? Like do you ever get worried” Harry asked softly, 

“Of course, everyday I risk my life for New York” Peter replied smiling at the sincerity his friend was giving him. 

“Do you have your “guy in the chair”? Harry asked 

“Well yea, but Ned’s away” Peter replied. 

“Can you show me how everything works?” Harry asked.

“Sure, so here are my web shooters. I have to make my own web fluid and then pour it into these caskets” Peter explained

Harry watched in awe. 

There was a lot of muttering coming from the directors crew and then..

“Ok can you stop!” Jon shouted. 

Both boys turned, 

“Harrison, you’re not meant to be falling in love with him, you’re his best friend. So you need to take that weird look off your face and try that again” Jon called again. 

Harrison blushed bright red and they started again. 

“Sure, so here are my web shooters. I have to make my own web fluid and then pour it into these caskets” Peter explained

Harrison fought hard with with the odd feelings inside of him. It was a battle that he wasn’t winning. 

*Come on Harrison* 

He brought himself into his character and fought through. 

“And cut!” “Much better!” One of the assistant directors called through. 

“Right you need to go to hair and make up now” One of the crew members cam and told the cast. 

“Tom and Harrison, you have your own area” 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

The two boys made their way over to the hair and make up trailers. 

They sat down and the lady who was on costume did some fitting for Tom’s suit where it was hanging a bit. 

“Looking good Tom” she says smiling when he puts the suit back on. 

Tom blushes and Harrison looks away, slightly jealous. 

“Right Peter Parker lets get some make up” Harrison calls after they’ve got their costumes on.

“On my way Osborn” 

They made their way over to the makeup area and sat down. 

“Only a week left here in Chicago, it seems like we’ve been here forever but we’ve only been here 2 weeks” Harrison said. 

“New York next week!!” Tom exclaimed. 

“Right boys enough banter, I need to do your make up” came a voice. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. What a great start! (NOT)

“Oh my, Harry, who did that to you” Peter exclaimed, he reached up and gently put a hand against Harry’s cut, and Harry shuddered. 

Harrison had to keep himself under control with the way Tom touched him. It was so intense and Tom was just so close. 

“N-no one, I-i u-mm-m-m” Harry stuttered 

“Oh my god Harry, don’t tell me Norman did this to you” Peter shouted. “I’m going to rip his face off” Peter half screamed half rasped. 

“Pete, Pete calm down” Harry said taking his friends hand off his face.

Only Harry was ever allowed to call him Pete. Peter stopped and gave puppy dog eyes, like he was confused, but he calmed down anyway. 

Harrison had to tell himself this was fake. 

*its just a movie.*It’s just a movie.*

Peter smiled his soft sweet smile, it was small but it still warmed Harry’s heart, now Harrison didn’t know what was real. 

“Come on, I’ll help you with this” Peter whispered shyly. 

“Cut!” 

“Right hurry and get ready, no mucking about” Jon shouted, “there’s only an hour until the next scene and then we’re done” Jon yelled again. 

“Come on then Parker” Harrison called mischievously.   
Tom blushed, and quickly followed behind him. 

Tom caught up beside Harrison and they locked eye contact before looking away quickly. At that moment Harrison wanted nothing more than to pull Tom up to his chest and kiss him gently adding his tongue as well, but that was a terrible idea. 

They walked back to the trailer and the costume tailor helped Tom get into his clothes to make sure it was all looking good. 

“Wow, um Tom I knew your clothes were small, but never THAT small” Harrison teased. 

“Thanks” Tom playfully grumbled back. 

____________________________________________________________________

“Right that’s it Harry! I warned you not to copy Peter’s homework again, last time and what have you done….. COPIED HIS HOMEWORK” The teacher roared. 

Harrys shrunk back, he had to admit though, it was a good save for his friend. Being a crime fighting vigilante didn’t give Peter much time to finish all his homework even when he was the smartest kid in school. 

“Peter’s here working so hard, and you are just taking all of that away from him by copying him!” The teacher shouted again. 

Peter shot Harry a sympathetic look, and Harry avoided eye contact. Harry barely got in trouble, sure he wasn’t as smart as Peter when it came to science as he was more into all the arts especially the fine arts, but he didn’t usually get yelled at like this, and it was all because he had saved Peter. 

“DETENTION” was the word that made Harry flinch and brought him back to his senses. 

The bell rung and Harry got up to pack his things. 

*This was going to be the hard part Harrison thought.*

“Harry I’m so sorry” came a voice, the voice he only knew too well. 

Harry looked up and shrugged, before brushing past Peter walking out.   
The last thing Peter saw of his best friend was the scar that had been left there, from earlier. 

________________________________________________________________

“Uh that scene took ages, and now here we are watching it and it’s like 5 minutes.” Harrison said as he walked back with Tom. 

“Mhm, that’s what happens when you’re acting” Tom replied. 

Of course Tom wouldn’t be able to sympathise with him, he’d done two films prior to this. 

“Spidey, I got you a coffee” Comes a voice and Harrison turns his head round quicker than lighting, surprised he didn’t literally give himself whiplash. 

“Thanks” Tom replies. He then picks up on Harrison’s confused face and adds, “oh Haz, this is my new assistant Selena….” 

“Jeffereys” Selena finishes. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Harrison” Harrison said politely, while shaking her hand. While she was busy engulfing herself in Harrison’s blue eyes, she managed to spill the coffee all down the front of herself and Tom.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” She exclaimed clearly way out of her league and very embarrassed, as she unsuccessfully tried to wipe it off herself… and not even bothering with the Hollywood star in front of her. 

Tom stood up and took his jacket off shaking it out. 

“I should a-a-ah go-o- get that p-paper w-work” she stuttered and turned on her heel. 

“Oh and Selena before you go and get that paper work, can you just stick with calling me Tom” Tom says trying to not sound completely and utterly stuck up. 

“Sorry” she murmurs back turning red. 

She leaves and Harrison turns to Tom, “don’t scare her away on her first day” Harrison giggles and Tom playfully pushes him. 

“Selena huh? You’ve set high expectation Harrison, I’m never going to be able to find the right one…… I can see from the show you’ve already put on Jeffereys.” Tom mutters under his breath watching her walk away. 

“What a great start.” Tom grumbles sarcastically!!


	7. Boy could he ever have been more wrong?

“Last day of filming in Chicago” haz chimed as they were eating breakfast. 

“And I still haven’t found an assistant!” Tom grumbled,

“What do you mean, you had that Serena girl a couple days ago” Harrison questioned. 

“She called yesterday to tell me that she didn’t think she was cut out for this and that she had too much studying as well” Tom replied 

“Wow, scared her away quick” Harrison teased. 

“Yea, because you’re really helping right now aren’t you Harrison” Tom whined back. 

“Sorry” Harrison said giggling. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting inside his room working on a painting and sitting on his phone when his father came in. 

He immediately noticed what Harry was doing and yelled. 

“I thought I told you you’re not doing any more of this rubbish!” Flipping the easel the painting lay on.  
Harry shrunk back. 

“Give me that!” Norman yelled snatching the phone. 

“I-i-‘m s-s-sor-r-ry” He stuttered, lost for words. 

“Right! Fine! No more!” “I came in to tell you I’m going to be at work the next three days and probably won’t be home either so here’s the credit card” And with that Norman left. 

Harry nodded vigourisely and breathed a sigh of relief when his father slammed the front door shut.  
His relief didn’t last long though. As he was picking up his painting he heard a loud knock on the door. 

He turned to see none other than the boy he had been avoiding the whole day. Harry was about to ignore him until he saw the cuts Peter had on his side. Harry had too much of a kind heart to turn him away. 

He quickly opened the window letting Peter in and Peter fell into Harry’s grasp. 

“W-woah, you all good mate” Harry said already knowing he wasn’t. 

“Yes, I needed to get away” Peter gasped. 

“I’ll give you a hand” Harry said. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After filming the final scene in Chicago the boys had the rest of the day free before they had an early flight the next morning to New York.

“Come on Thomas stop packing we’ve got all evening for that, let’s go enjoy the sun in Chicago for the last day” Harrison rambled grabbing Tom, 

“Uhh I’m just organising my suit case ok!!” Tom grumbled in response. “At least I didn’t over pack like you”

“Well gee thanks then, I guess I’ll go get ice coffees on my own” Harrison snapped playfully.

“Oh you know I can’t resist Ice coffees” Tom said rolling his eyes. 

“That’s the whole point dingus” Harrison joked. 

“Fine I’m coming” 

Tom chucked his things back onto his bed and threw on a t shirt, while lacing up his shoes. 

“Where to divvy div divvv” Harrison sung out. 

“Um how about we just hang around and see what pops us” Tom replied, ignoring the stupid name calling. 

“Sounds like a plan” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

So after being nearly killed by the masses of fans, they finally got into some more private territories, where there weren’t so many people.  
Harrison stopped along the way and picked up two Ice coffees. They walked in silence for a while enjoying the evening and their drinks when suddenly Tom stopped. 

He began to sway gently on his feet. 

“What are you doing” Haz asked confused. 

“Listen” Tom simply replied, and Harrison listened hard. 

It took a while for his ears to open up, but when they did he began to hear music playing. 

Violins, pianos, cellos….classical music, then there was a voice, loud and strong. 

Opera. 

“Thomas Stanley Holland, I’ve known you for how many years and not once did you mention you liked Opera” Harrison stated completely bewildered. This was just so random. 

“Yea well, I don’t need to say everything, everyone has their secrets” Tom replied 

“This is hardly a secret” Harrison scoffed. 

“I only started listening to it a few months ago, I was incredibly stressed and you know, because I’m that stupid idiot, I searched up things to help you calm down in times of stress, and it came up with “listen to opera/classical music” so I did” Tom said smiling. 

“Lovely” Harrison replied clearly unconvinced.

Tom ignored him and continued walking. Harrison ran and caught up. 

“You’re strange Holland” Harrison said. 

“Thanks” Tom replied. 

“Yea I’m pretty sure that wasn’t meant to be a compliment but go with it anyway” Harrison said jokingly. 

Tom laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets, doing a huge yawn as well.

“Home time?” Harrison asked 

“Thought you’d never ask” Tom teased. 

“We haven’t even had dinner” Harrison reminded him. 

“Eh, I’m not that hungry” Tom replied.

“Do I need to physically shove food down your throat or will you comply and eat yourself” Harrison asked. 

“Sorry MUM, I’ll eat my dinner then” Tom teased sarcastically. 

So, the boys walked to a little cafe and luckily Harrison didn’t need to shove food down Tom’s throat but - Harrison being the over protective friend he is - he did need to make sure Tom ate ENOUGH. 

So far Harrison thought to himself, I’ve been managing these weird feelings quite well, and boy could he have ever been more wrong? 

No I really don’t think so. Because these things called feelings…..they were going to start taking control. 

Just you wait and see Harrison.


	8. Love is like a leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison does some cute things and they both want to cuddle up together but they can't

Love is like a leaf; it starts out small and all curled up, you can’t even see the growth at first, and then it begins to grow slowly but inevitably, and soon enough you can see it and it’s more obvious. But then if you leave the leaf too long and don’t do anything with it, it sits there and withers away slowly. Which is why you have to make a grab for it right a the correct time, when the leaf is green and free. Once you’ve picked it, it’s yours forever, no matter what happens to it, whether it changes shape or it begins to loose it’s green colour, it’s your own choice to throw it out. It depends on whether you want to hold onto it forever or leave it and not look back.

This is exactly what Harrison was feeling, his leaf was at the stage of wanting to either be set free or it wanted to be picked and kept in this case picked and kept by Tom.   
Harrison was wrong when he said his feelings had calmed down, they were more alive and stronger than anything now, so Harrison decided to come up with a plan.   
Exactly like in Far From Home. 

Sure it was super cliché, and in Far From Home they were 16! not 23!, but that’s ok.   
Harrison wasn’t going to buy Tom a black Dalia necklace using Star Wars figures, but he was going to do something super special.

Harrison may have been an idiot but even he knew that New York was the home to the Metropolitan Opera House and since discovering his friends weird fascination with Opera he decided it would be a good idea to book a night. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Don’t tell me that you drank half my coffee and expected me to not be annoyed” Tom joked. 

“Well, Sir Thomas, I Harrison am a free elf now, I’m not your silly little house elf anymore” Harrison replied laughing hard at the look Tom gave him. 

“Just because you aren’t my assistant doesn’t mean you have permission to drink half my coffee” Tom grumbled 

“Chill, I’ll get you another one” Harrison reassured. 

“Yea, you better, we got up at 4am to take this flight and you, better make it up to me free elf or not” Tom said giggling. 

They were so stupid together, but maybe that’s what drew them closer and closer. 

They were brought from their thoughts when the loud speaker called their flight and they had to dash so they wouldn’t be caught by paparazzi. 

FAIL! 

Camera’s flashed in literally ever direction you can name. They ignored it and waved lightly and Harrison ripped his eyes away from Tom so he didn’t cause too much attention, sure it was difficult but better than weird theories being made in public. 

Once they’d actually made it to the plane the found their seats and settled in. 

Tom nodded off in seconds and Harrison smiled, he’d been stressed lately so it was good for him to get some sleep. Harrison on the other hand as much as he wanted to sleep he just couldn’t. 

He was feeling all jittery and although their seats so close together, Harrison wanted to hear and feel more, of each and every one of Tom’s kitten like breaths.

It was adorable and Harrison wanted nothing more than to move closer and curl up next to him, kiss his mess that he called hair and fall asleep inhaling the warm smell that Tom had, of course he didn’t do that, that would’ve been weird not to mention creepy, so he settled in facing his head the other way and it was all going well until Tom’s head turned the other way and settled on his shoulder. At first Harrison was tense and then he realised that it might not’ve been that comfortable so he relaxed and fell asleep next to his best friend. 

__________

By the time Tom had woken up his food had somehow already found it’s way to his table without him even ordering any, but that wasn’t his issue, his problem was that he could feel warm breaths coming into his neck and it was making him go crazy. Harrison looked like a puppy, his hair everywhere and his eyes fluttering open. OPEN! Tom quickly looked away as Harrison woke up, he smiled his small smile Harrison always gives when he wakes up, or rather always gives TOM when he wakes up and then turned bright red when he realised his face was situated in Tom’s neck. Luckily for him Haz didn’t seem to notice. 

Before they knew it the plane had landed and they were out into the vast land of New York airport. 

Once they’d claimed their luggage and made sure they hadn’t accidentally picked someone else’s up they headed out in a cab

Harrison crashed on the bed when they reached their hotel and Tom didn’t stop him, it was the last time they’d be in a hotel bed for a while considering they were going to set tomorrow. Tom turned on the TV trying to find something he could zone out on watching, no such luck. So he turned it off and curled up on his OWN bed, no matter how much he wanted to sleep next to Harrison.


	9. Now would be the perfect time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realises what he has to do.

“What do you mean you’re dying” Peter’s voice was shaky, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Its called the Osborn curse, my father had it and apparently I’ve got it now” Harry sighed 

“There must be a way to save you Harry” Peter had begun to cry now,

“Yea, there is” harry replied avoiding eye contact 

“Tell me Harry we can figure this out” Peter almost shouted. 

“Spiderman’s blood” Harry whispered shakily 

“Oh my god, Harry no, it’s radioactive and what happens if it’s not the right suit to yours there must be another way” 

“No Peter, the spider venom is the only way” Harry replied. 

They were both in tears now and Peter moved forward to hold Harry close. Harrison clung to Tom as he thought about how his character was feeling and new tears formed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“God that was an intense scene” Tom sighed once they were back at the trailer.

“Mhm” Harrison hummed in response. 

“We should talk” Harrison said, after a while. 

“About?” Tom asked. 

“You know they’re making Harry and Peter an item right?” Harrison stated. 

“Ok, um no not until now” Tom joked sarcastically. 

“Of course, they never show you the script do they?” Harrison teased. 

“Uh” Tom grumbled.

“So, what does that mean for us?” Harrison asked. 

“Dunno?” “We’ll just have to see” Tom replied. 

After Harrison unsuccessfully tried to tell Tom he liked him, by aiming towards the movie, he kept his distance and began ignoring Tom, because he’s stubborn. 

________________________________________

“Hey Haz, let’s go for lunch” Tom called. 

“Nah, I’m fine thanks” Harrison replied. 

“Come on let’s go explore New York while we have the chance” Tom whined, pleading at the same time. 

“Tom, take someone else ok” Harrison replied, turning his head away so he wasn’t facing Tom. 

“I wanna take my best friend” Tom pleaded. 

Those words “best friend” cut at Harrison and he winced. 

Then he lost it. 

“Bugger off, Tom for goodness sakes, take someone else!!!!!” He yelled and Tom retreated. 

Tom had no idea why Harrison was acting like this but, there was only one way to find out, he had to catch Harrison at the right moment so he didn’t try to kill him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Peter you have to help me, I don’t know what to do?!” Harry cried. 

He practically fell into Peter’s arms, if it had’ve been any other situation it would’ve been so dramatic, but no. Peter caught him and pulled him up to face him. 

“Harry, I promise you we’ll work through this one together” Peter urged. 

“Peter it’s too late” Harry said sobbing while leaning into Peter. 

This was a very messy situation. 

“No it’s not Harry, let’s go and talk to MJ she might be able to help us!” Peter suggested. 

“Please don’t leave me” Harry gasped. 

“But you said it’s too late, we have to start now” Peter replied. 

“Yea, at 12.00 at night” Harry replied, his crying had died down but his eyes were very blood shot. 

“Fair point” Peter said, looking down and biting his lip. 

He always did that when he was thinking, which meant he always bit his lip because he was always thinking!

“I guess I could run some tests, and then I guess we could do the rest in the morning” Peter mumbled. 

Harry hugged him once more, and Harrison hesitated, the whole scene had gone great he couldn’t muck it up. 

He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss against Tom. At first it was sour and not very enjoyable, and then something else sparked inside Harrison and he realised he was in love with this boy. 

Peter broke away first. 

“What was that for?” Peter asked. 

“Hm? Oh let’s run those tests now I’m tired” harry said, completely side stepping Peter’s question. 

______________

Now would be a perfect time to catch Harrison of guard, Tom thought. 

“Hey Har-“ Tom was cut off. 

“I’m sorry Tom, I just don’t know if I can do this” 

Earlier when Harrison had kissed Tom, he’d felt incredible. But he knew that it would never last. Not even in his wildest dreams.  
He could never had what he most wanted and it killed him. So he decided maybe the best thing to do was leave. 

“What are you talking about?” Tom asked. 

“I don’t know if I can continue the intimate scenes with you, I’ve done one and it was hardly even a kiss and I just don’t feel right” Harrison replied “you’re my best friend….” and then he went quiet. 

“Harrison, what do you mean you don’t feel right?” Tom asked, he wasn’t getting closer to understanding what language Harrison was speaking. 

“What I’m saying is maybe I should let my stunt do the kissing instead” Harrison replied. 

“How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one” Tom thought to himself. 

“Ok I understand” Tom said trying his best to smile at Harrison, 

“You do?” Haz said, not expecting that reaction. 

“Before you make that decision final, I need to tell you something and I know, it’s a horrible thing to add to this situation Harrison I’m sorry I really am.” Tom started. 

“Um, ok well then, what is it?” Harrison replied, heating up, he was clearly very nervous. 

“Harrison you’ve been my best friend for who knows how long! I’ve loved you so much every single step of the way, but I only realised that I really like _“love loved” _you a few years back, and I know it’s bad timing. I just want to let you know, that I will accept the decisions you make because I’m in love with you”__

__And Harrison was stuck, he had no idea what to say. This wasn’t actually happening he new it._ _

__“Can you read minds Tom? Are you sure you don’t have Spidey Senses?” Haz asked still unsure of what to say._ _

__“No doofus, why are you asking?” Tom joked, trying to ease things._ _

__“Because I’ve been in love with _“YOU" _longer than I’ve been able to walk….” Harrison didn’t get to finish his sentence.___ _

____Instead he was met by Tom’s lips. And this time it wasn’t a stage kiss. Oh it was real alright. So real it made Haz feel light headed. But DAMN neither Haz or Tom wanted this moment to end._ _ _ _


	10. This is Exactly what he'd craved for so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date and Zendaya happens to turn up exactly at the "right" time. She's too nice to say anything though.

“Wow!” Tom gasped as he pulled away. 

Harrison didn’t reply, instead he pulled Tom close and embraced him. Tom being the most affectionate person he was, melted right into the hug and nestled his head in Harrison’s shoulder. 

“Should we, u-u-hh go to back to our trailer?” Tom asked nervously. 

“ _Our_ trailer? Moving quite quickly aren’t we?” Harrison joked, and Tom blushed bright red. 

“Yes, come on let’s go back to our trailer” Harrison added. 

They both walked back to their trailer in a slightly awkward silence, and Harrison decided he would take “action.”

“Tom? Can I ask you a question?” Harrison began. 

“You just did” Tom noted. 

“You know what I mean. Can I take you out, like tonight?” Harrison whispered shyly. 

“Of course!!!” Tom exclaimed jumping into Harrison’s arms. 

“Uh!” Harrison gasped as he caught Tom. 

_____________________

Harrison spent the next of the day buzzing with excitement and very jittery. They didn’t film anymore scenes but Tom and Haz practised their lines until they ran off their tongues like second nature. By the time the evening came Harrison thought he’d swallowed a whole bowl of butterflies. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he didn’t have a reason to be because he knew Tom would never judge him. 

Harrison finished getting ready, earlier on he’d texted Tom to wear _“black tie.”_

He’d decided now would be a good time to take them to the Metropolitan, it didn’t even seem like the kind of thing Tom would want to do, with his chatty personality and never being able to sit still but it seemed like he was a fan of Opera now. 

Harrison was broken from his train of thought when Tom knocked on the door. 

“Uh come in” Harrison quickly said. 

Tom opened the door and as soon as he walked in both boys were struck. 

“Oh my! Tomyoulookamazing” was what came tumbling out of Harrison’s mouth. 

“Yea, yea, stop being all sappy and cringe let’s go!” Tom joked. 

Harrison blushed and opened the door. 

“Going somewhere?” Came a voice.

“Daya!!” Haz shouted pulled her into a hug. 

“Hi hun” Zendaya replied. “Congrats for the role! I’m so proud!” She said as she broke away. 

“Tommm!” She shouted before pulling Tom into a hug,   
“Oh my god, you two look nice….” She trailed off after that. “Is this what I think it is?” Zendaya asked. 

“No, um..” Tom stuttered. 

“Pretty much” Harrison added. 

“Well, I shan’t get in your way then!” She said mischievously while side stepping out of their way. 

Tom blushed and Harrison giggled. 

____________________

A taxi came soon enough and they were dropped off right outside the metropolitan. 

“What are we doing here?” Tom asked. 

“Just wait and see” Harrison replied.

“Hazzy, this is The Metropolitan Opera theatre” Tom gaped. 

“Yes darling” Harrison replied smiling with pride. 

“OH my god did you buy me tickets!” Tom gasped. 

“Nooo! We’re just going to sit outside!!” Harrison teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I can’t believe this! We’re going to be like an old married couple going to watch the Opera together” Tom joked. 

Harrison shook his head and lead Tom inside. 

“Which opera are we seeing?” Tom asked. 

“It's a surprise.” Harrison replied 

“Mysterious!!” Tom joked 

They were seated in a private booth, because Harrison had to go the extra _1000 miles_ , so they ordered some drinks and soon enough the crowd went silent and the music began to play. 

Tom gasped in surprise and happiness. 

“Oh my god it’s The Magic Flute” Tom exclaimed his bright puppy dog eyes gleaming with joy, and Harrison beamed with pride. They ordered some snacks through out as it played as well. Harrison watched as Tom’s eyes lit up. This was crazy to think the most hyper active, idiotic, “I can’t sit still” person could sit here for almost 3 hours and watch opera, but this is how it went and the night was going to be full of surprises. 

They sat in a comfortable silence both in a trance watching the stage. 

At the 20 minute interval, Tom moved closer to Harrison and they cuddled up next to each other. 

Finally Harrison could get want he had craved for so long! The Opera started again, and Tom’s eyes darted open. 

Once it had ended and Tom had clapped until his hands felt numb, they both walked back to hail a cab back to set. It was probably a mistake uploading a picture of them being there at the Opera, as people came rushing over asking for photos. Luckily security seemed to calm it down long enough for them to get away. Tom did a huge yawn when as he settled into the car, and Harrison pulled him closer and before he could say “The Magic Flute” the car was filled with Tom’s soft puppy like snores.


	11. Uh Young Boys and their antics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young boys and their antics!~!

Haz carried Tom out of the car and into his trailer. Tom moved a bit before waking. 

“Yea, I was hoping you’d wake so you could take your own clothes off, Not that I’d mind of course, I’d just probably have to go to the bathroom afterwards” Harrison joked as Tom’s eyes fluttered open. 

Tom blushed and giggled, before standing properly and moving to take his suit off. 

Harrison bit his lip hard to stop himself saying or doing anything stupid, and put on his own pyjamas, which didn’t really consist of much, usually some sweat pants on cold nights or shorts on other nights. 

As soon as Harrison’s head hit his pillow he crashed. He was completely drained from the day and going with his long time best friend and crush….soon to be boyfriend? 

Tom laughed when Harrison fell asleep.

“Some things never change” he muttered. “He still falls asleep straight away and he still looks adorable” he said that last part quieter but…..

“I can still hear you” Harrison whispered, maybe he wasn’t so “asleep” after all. 

Tom blushed again. 

“Are you always such a blushy mess?” Harrison teased. 

And yea, you guessed it….Tom just blushed again. 

“Come on you div just get into bed” Harrison said rolling his eyes. 

Tom nodded and followed Harrison’s cue. 

_______

Morning came around and Harrison found he was basically spooning the smaller male. 

Harrison blushed this time, but he didn’t let go of Tom. 

“Tommy, you need to wake up” Harrison whispered. 

Tom turned over so he was facing Harrison. 

“Hey gorgeous” Harrison whispered, moving a curl from Tom’s eyes to add effect. 

Tom giggled a little, and that basically encouraged Harrison to moved in and gently blow on Tom’s neck, leaving kisses along the way.   
Tom moved his head up, opening more space for Harrison. 

“As much as I would love to continue this darling, we need to get ready for work” Tom said after a bit. Haz sighed remembering he had a job and that Tom wasn’t the centre of attention (although he was).

They both changed stealing far too many kisses but they were in the privacy of their trailer so it was ok… that was what they thought. 

“Put some clothes on and stop with the kissing it’s making me realise how terribly single I am” Came a familiar voice. 

“Daya! Can you give us a heads up if you’re going to spy in us” Tom complained. 

“It wasn’t like you were doing anything you weren’t supposed to be doing” Zendaya teased. 

“Yea, well we might’ve been” Harrison said coming out of the bathroom saving Tom. 

This caused both Zendaya and Tom to blush. 

“Excited to play the boring ex girlfriend?” Tom joked changing the subject. 

“I mean yes! What about Jacob though, he’s gotta play the ex best friend” Zendaya added. 

“Oh no! He won’t be the “ex” he’s still our best friend” Tom replied. 

__________

The two boys got ready and as soon as Tom set eyes on Jacob he ran up to him and pulled him into a strong embrace! 

“So good to see you again!!” Tom said. 

“I knowwwww!” Jacob said back.

“Hi Harrison!” Jacob said moving to hug Haz as well. 

“We have to take a video!” Jacob exclaimed and Tom and Haz giggled. 

“I’ll play the song” Haz added. 

Jacob clicked play and shouted into the camera “AND THE HOLY TRINITY IS BACKKKKKKK!” 

“T-H-T!” Harrison added before clicking play on the music and he and Tom did the same dance move (by coincidence) while Jacob mucked around. 

“That was perfect!” Jacob said. 

Zendaya rolled her eyes! Looked like she fitted her character well already! 

___________

Peter was taking some blood tests the next day after Harry had kissed him and it was then he decided he needed to confront Harry. 

“I can’t find anything with these test results except that it seems like there’s some kind of poison in your blood” Peter noted. 

Harry groaned in response. The illness had begun taking its toll, and Harry was getting tired and weak. 

“Harry I need to talk to you, it’s not about any of this” Peter began, 

“It’s about that kiss isn’t it?” Harry replied, sitting up on the couch, 

“Mhm” Peter nodded. 

“It’s hard to explain” harry sighed. 

“I’m your best friend Har! You can tell me anything” Peter said coxing it slowly out of Harry. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” 

“I promise I could never hate you! You’re my best friend” Peter replied. 

“That’s the thing Peter, when I left I missed you so much it was almost like I wasn’t in your life, and I realised that I liked you, so much Peter! And then I realised I love you” Harry said, tears rolling down his cheeks “and now I’m dying” he whispered. 

Peter leaned forward, and kissed Harry then. Harrison leaned into Tom and Tom slipped his tongue in. It all came with such ease that for a minute Harrison forgot it was for stage. 

“Cut! Well that was…. Intimate” Jon called.

“That was great!” Tom said pulling Haz into another kiss.

“We haven’t started filming yet what are you doing?” Jon shouted, 

“Is it illegal to kiss when the camera isn’t running? Is that a marvel thing?” Haz joked. 

“Oh my god! When did this happen!” Jon said in dismay

“Yesterday” Tom and Haz chimed in unison. 

“Uh young boys and their antics!!!”


	12. There was nothing they could do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Parksborn, MJ is really embarrassing and filming is about to be delayed.

“Peter Peter come quick!!!!!” Harry yelled. 

“Coming!” Peter replied worriedly. “What’s wrong!” He asked just as worried. 

“Nothing look, those green marks are gone!!” Harry shouted. 

“What?!” Peter said as he slid along the marble floor into the room. 

“How?” Peter asked.

“I dunno, I just woke up and they were gone!” Harry exclaimed, “and I feel way better as well, like I don’t feel as tired, in fact I’ve felt the best I’ve felt in days!” Harry said again, jumping around. 

“Let’s call MJ she might be able to figure out what’s happened” Peter said. 

“Are you sure, she literally just got back from holiday, aaaaaand you broke up with her” Harry said. 

“Doesn’t mean she hates me” Peter said shrugging, 

_____  
“Right so you call me when you want help” MJ half shouted half drawled, when she walked through the door. 

“I take that back, maybe she does hate me” Peter muttered. 

“Oh I don’t hate you, I just wanna know why you suddenly want help to save your boyfriend, when you broke up me with” MJ said shrugging. 

Peter blushed and Harry shook his head. 

“Do you think you can help us?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“Yes, I think I might be able to” MJ said, not before rolling her eyes and sighing. 

“But seriously Pete, you’re like the best student at Midtown, why can’t you do it?” MJ asked. 

“He wanted a pessimist, he said it would be better to have someone who looked on the down side rather than an optimist like Peter” Harry whispered, earning a glare from Peter. 

Harrison started giggling. How could he keep a straight face, when Tom was “glaring” at him, like a puppy that had just had it’s toy taken off it. Yea not much of a glare. 

“Sorry, sorry” Harrison said laughing. 

“For some reason the bus they were sitting on, for the scene started driving and Harrison had to stand and yell “stop! Cut!” Before he giggled again. 

“Hey remember, in homecoming when you rolled your ankle and, then you were tying your lace getting ready to run, and the bus started driving, then you had to shout and tell them you weren’t ready” Harrison said laughing. Tom started laughing too and Zendaya looked at them as if they were mental. 

“And then, you ran and you were hopping around like a bunny, and so I had to run and do the scene for you, and then the scene didn’t even make the movie” Harrison added. 

“Heyyyy, my ankle was sore, I tried to do it but it looked like Peter Parker had turned into Peter rabbit, then you had to run” Tom said, defending himself.

“Yes that’s commitment for you, by the way what was the point of that conversation?” Zendaya asked. 

“ALRIGHT, ARE WE READY THIS TIME?” Jon yelled, from across the room. 

“Yup!!!!” Tom shouted back. 

The bus started driving again and Peter picked up his fake glare again. 

Harry/Harrison bit his lip hard to stop himself from giggling, almost drawing blood.

“Well, you are right about one thing, Peter thinks on the bright side far too much” MJ said. 

Harry nodded having calmed down. 

“His tests are here, in my bag” Peter added taking them out of his bag. 

“I’ll have a check, and then I’ll get back to you” MJ said, and the scene ended. 

_________

“Haz, do you think we should tell people we’re in a relationship?” Tom asked once they were back in their trailer. 

“Depends darling” Harrison said looking up from his script. His glasses hung loosely on the bridge of his nose and his eyes shone in the light. 

“On what?” Tom asked,

“On whether you want to make this a serious relationship” Harrison said, smiling. 

Tom smiled, “I think we should tell people, but after we’ve finished filming” Tom added. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The two of them then proceeded to go and work with their stunt coordinators for the rest of the day.  
Harrison watched from the side lines as Tom swung, jumped and trained for the fight scene with the green goblin.  
Tom pushed off the side and swung before landing heavily. 

“Again, try to be a bit more elegant this time” the coordinator called. 

Tom nodded, this time he pushed off the wall harder when he swung to give himself more momentum so his stop was less forced.  
But instead of landing on two feet, he landed crooked, and Harrison watched it all unfold in slow motion. 

As Tom landed his foot slipped and his ankle slid out to the side. Harrison’s natural reaction was to reach out and grab him, but Harrison was too far away, and he’d never make it in time. So Harrison was forced to watch as his “almost boyfriend” landed on a weird angle on his ankle and listen to the crunch as it snapped. Harrison winced as Tom doubled over. 

“Shit” Harrison heard the coordinator mutter. 

Harrison rushed to Tom’s side, as he bent to the ground. 

“Can you walk on it?” Harrison asked. 

Tom tried to stand, to see whether he could walk only to fall into Harrison’s arms. 

“We need some ice now” Harrison shouted. 

“Take him to the medical bay” the stunt director said, like it wasn’t already obvious but anyway. 

Harrison nodded and gently unclipped the ropes that was attaching tom to the equipment before helping him up. 

“Lean on me, and see if you can make it, it’s not too far away” Harrison said softly. 

Tom nodded and leant on Harrison, hopping his way over.  
Tom tripped and Harrison caught him. 

“Alright darling, I’ll take it from here” Harrison said and with that he picked Tom up, making sure to be careful of his ankle. 

“y’alright” Harrison asked. 

Tom made a whimpering noise, which made Harrison squeeze his hand in sympathy. 

A whole team of people ran behind Haz as he carried his costar into the med bay. Everyone was freaking out, but Haz kept his cool, he knew when he lost it, Tom lost it and when Tom lost it that was never good, so in order to keep Tom calm he stayed calm. 

The trailer door swung open and Harrison laid Tom onto one of the beds. 

Immediately ice packs were strapped to his ankle, but there wasn’t much they could do. 

The star of the whole movie, had just broken his ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry all, I know I've kept this 15 chapters for so long, but I might change it to 20.


	13. Stealing Hearts Since Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and Instagram posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for neglecting this story! I've been caught up in my other fics and wasting too much time wondering why Tom and Haz have stopped posting content of each other, even though they're apart they usually still post throwbacks and stuff.... anyway. Hope you like this and thanks for 700 hits! Love Yall!

“He’s going to have to take at least 6 weeks off for this to heal, and building up muscle in that leg to continue filming will take around another few weeks as well” One of the doctors said.

“Oh my god no!” Tom cried out. 

“We can get shots that don’t involve Tom done in the mean time, but this is a massive delay” Jon said. 

“Tom’s stunt might be able to fill in?” Haz was about to suggest, but when he saw the look Tom gave him, he shut his mouth. 

____________

Harrison’s hand shook as he opened the door to his and Tom’s trailer. 

“There you are……….” Tom said, as he tried to stand. 

“No no, don’t stand” Harrison said quickly. 

As a reflex Haz put his arms out, catching Tom just in time. 

“Aaaa, yes you’re right I’ll just stay seated” Tom replied. Harrison chuckled.

“How did you manage to do this” Harrison said shaking his head. 

“I know! I can add it to the list of broken noses as well” Tom replied. 

“Don’t even remind me” Harrison joked. 

_______  
With Tom out, filming was put on hold and there was only so much they could do, but……. It didn’t mean binge watching movies, in Tom’s trailer wasn’t an option. 

“I kind of feel like I’ve let the whole crew down” Tom said, when Harrison opened his trailer door.

Tom was always like this, far too selfless for his own good. 

“Tommy, no, don’t say that, these things happen, you can’t do anything about it” Harrison said, rushing to his side. Harrison peppered soft, sweet little kisses all over Tom’s cheeks and even a few onto his nose. Tom giggled and Harrison’s heart swelled. 

Tom sighed, “I guess you’re right” 

“Baby, I’m always right” Harrison teased. 

Tom laughed, and Harrison moved to sit next to him. 

“On another basis, you basically ditched the idea of an assistant” Harrison said. 

“I can’t be bothered, the last one was terrible, and plus like I said, my standards have been set too high since my last assistant” tom replied, gently nudging Haz. 

“Oh stop itttt” Harrison joked, moving his hand, and flicking his wrist. Tom giggled, and Harrison pulled out his laptop.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked. 

“Well just because your ankles broken doesn’t mean you can’t watch movies with me” Harrison said. 

“Scooch” Harrison said, and Tom slowly moved over. 

Harrison pulled the covers over both of them and set his laptop up. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Haz asked Tom. 

“I’ll probably fall asleep all tucked up and warm like this, and if you start cuddling me, which is a high possibility, I’ll totally nod off, so you choose” Tom said. 

“Clueless?” Haz asked. 

“How many times have you seen that?” Tom asked. 

“Uhhh, I’ve lost count?” Haz offered. 

“Yep, that sounds right!” And the boys burst out giggling again. 

Tom curled around Harrison and put his injured leg up, to keep the blood flow going. 

“Y’right there, love?” Haz asked. 

“Mhm” Tom replied, snuggling even closer into Harrison. (If it was possible anyway.)

_____________

“SO WHY DO I ONLY FIND OUT NOW THAT THEY’RE DATING!” Zendaya joked/yelled at Jacob. 

Jacob shot back and scrunched up.  
“Because they only just found out” Jacob offered weakly. 

“Right, I didn’t think about that” Zendaya laughed. 

“Damn girl keep your voice down” Jacob joked, and Zendaya shot him an “MJ look” 

“Yeahhh….. you keep your voice whatever volume you like hun” Jacob added. 

“That’s what I thought” and the two of them burst out laughing. 

“Should we go and check on them?” Daya asked. 

“Uh…..” Jacob started and Zendaya cocked her head to the side, “sure let’s go” Jacob finished. 

The two made their way over to Tom’s trailer and when no one answered when they knocked the two of them opened the door on their own accord to find Tom being happily spooned by Harrison. Tom’s leg was up but it didn’t look like a had a care in the world let alone his broken ankle. Harrison breathed deeply and if they listened softly they could hear Tom’s soft puppy like snores. 

“We should go” Jacob said, moving backwards. 

“Yes, but wait we have to take some photos!!!!” Zendaya squealed and Tom stirred in his sleep. 

“Shhhhh” Jacob shushed. 

Zendaya snapped a few photos and they closed the trailer door. 

“Oh I’m sooooo posting these!” Zendaya exclaimed. 

“Should we ask them first?” Jacob considered. 

“The paparazzi caught them kissing so many times, the other day Harrison posted a selfie of Tom kissing his cheek, they won’t care!” Zendaya replied. 

She opened her instagram and clicked new post and commented; What do you mean stealing hearts since never @tomholland2013 looks like you’ve stolen @hazosterfield ’s heart to me. She then proceeded to turn her phone off since likes and comments were pouring in…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry this is kinda short, but we need Tom's ankle to heal so we can get back to the movie, blame him not me!!


	14. Mutual feelings

Gradually Tom’s ankle began to heal with a lot of cuddles from Harrison and a slow strength build up, he was beginning to start filming again. Jon was extra eager considering there was a large delay and it cost millions, but they seemed to be over the worst. He worked out in the gym with Haz almost everyday, mostly so he could see Harrison working shirtless……and to bulk up for the movie of course. Harrison knew this and always pulled tricks and made noises to make Tom laugh. The two were literally like peas in a pod. 

As soon as Tom’s ankle had healed he was back with a jump and a kick. Everyone was happy he was back. 

_________

“So, I read through his tests multiple times, the only way this could’ve happened is if Peter shared his DNA with you, but I thought you said giving him blood was going to kill him” MJ stated. 

“I didn’t give him my blood” Peter said confused, but Harry had figured it out. He blushed bright red and eyed Peter trying to give him the message. 

Peter cocked his head to the side and then his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god?!” Peter exclaimed. 

“What?” MJ said, looking twixt their eyes. 

“H-harry kissed me” Peter claimed. 

“So, when he kissed you, he shared some of your DNA, and your saliva is more diluted than your blood, therefore you gave him a small amount of your healing properties” MJ noted, before smiling. 

“Seems like you saved the day spidey” MJ said, and Peter smiled. 

Harry chuckled and looked at Peter. 

“But now that that’s fixed, why did you kiss him?!” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry blushed so red, he thought his face would burst. Peter giggled, MJ knew better than to pry, so she shook her head and said goodbye to them, May and Happy, before leaving. 

Harry eyed Peter, cerulean eyes meeting caramel swirls. 

Harry was just about to lean in and kiss him when there was a bang. A huge bang. Peter’s senses suddenly went haywire and he looked outside. There were green swirls in the air and buildings had come crashing down. Peter’s first reactions…”Mysterio,” but this looked real, and Peter’s 6th sense could tell it was real this time, not to mention the fact that Mysterio had died. 

The green mist swirled and suddenly a blast flashed through the sky. The glass smashed and the whole city literally shook. Peter instinctively protected Harry pulling him to the ground to cover. 

As soon as it was over he grabbed his suit. 

“Pete, no!” Harry cried. 

“I have to!” Peter replied. 

“Check on May and Happy, I’ll be back soon” Peter reassured, though he didn’t know when he’d be back. 

Harry swallowed and nodded. Peter was about to swing off when Harry grabbed him and pressed a deep kiss onto his lips,

“Go” and Peter, dazed but ready to fight, swung out the window. 

“Cut!” Jon called. 

“That was perfect, absolutely perfect! I don’t even want to know how many times you’ve practised that kiss” Jon said shaking his head. 

“Oh we don’t need to practise, we just do it naturally” Harrison smirked and Jon shook his head. 

———-

“So you falling for hot stuff?” Rachel who was their makeup artist asked Haz. 

“How can I not” Haz replied. 

“You’ve got a point, you better take care of him though, I’ve known him since he was 18, he’s literally the most innocent thing on this planet” she said. 

“Trust me, I’ve lived with him for 7 years, you’d think I’d know!!” Haz replied. 

“The only thing I can say, is don’t worry about what other people think, you’ll always get hate, but you’ll be able to figure out who your true supporters are out there when they still love you just as much no matter what” Rachel said and Harrison was bewildered, these were wise words coming from a makeup artist, then again she’d been in this industry for years. It was the same throughout. 

But it didn’t seem like Harrison would really need to try to look after Tom, it all came naturally, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short again, I’ve been working on the ending a lot that’s why! 😘😘


	15. He's Alive!

Cuddles on set was something Tom was just getting use to, but damn he didn’t want it to end. The way Harrison would sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around him and give him kisses. Tom would giggle and lean back into him. Or when Tom was asleep in his trailer after a long day and Harrison would gently pull the duvet, and crawl in next to him enveloping him in warmth. The way Haz would give Tom small kisses along his neck whenever he was bored or wanted attention, but Tom didn’t think of it as much, until Harrison did it in such a way, Tom couldn’t help feel turned on. 

He’d just finished a fight scene, and had just taken off his suit, to have a lie down, when two strong hands wrapped around him. Tom chucked and leaned his head around to kiss Harrison, who gladly kissed him back. Tom moved to the wall taking Harrison with him, in hope to get him off his back, it worked, but now Tom was pressed hard against the wall with Harrison in front of him. 

Harrison locked his lips with Tom’s, Tom moaning deeply into the kiss, Tom blushed at the noise he’d made but Harrison if anything seemed to be more turned on by it. Harrison lifted Tom, so he was higher up the wall and at his level, considering their height difference was large. Tom wrapped his legs around Haz who held him to support him, once making sure he was comfortable, he moved his hand’s back to Tom’s face. Tom smiled into every single kiss and as Harrison pushed him harder and harder against the wall, he gasped as well. 

His small gasps sounding exactly like a puppy, not that Haz minded. Suddenly the pressure of the wall hurting Tom’s back was gone, and replaced with the soft feeling of his mattress. Tom subconsciously tugged on Harrison’s shirt, lifting it. Harrison pulled it up over his head and Tom’s eyes widened as he saw Harrison’s bare chest. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Haz asked. 

“Uh, nothing it’s just I’ve never taken things this far….. with a guy before” Tom trailed off. 

“Hey, baby, that’s ok, I’m not just any guy though am I?” Haz reassured, and Tom shook his head, he wasn’t just any guy this was his best friend, his boyfriend. 

“But darling, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Harrison comforted. 

“But that’s not fair on you” Tom said. 

“Babe, don’t think about me, think about you, how would you feel if we did this” Haz said shaking his head. 

Tears streamed down Tom’s face. 

“Hey, why’re you crying” Haz asked quickly. 

“I’ve never felt like this before” Tom whispered. 

“What, In love?” Haz asked, and Tom nodded. 

“Like someone genuinely cared for me and my own wellbeing not just their own” Tom replied and Harrison felt his heart clench. 

“Darling, what’s not to love about you, anyone would be an idiot to not want to care about you” Harrison said, as he leaned over Tom. 

Tom nodded and turned to the side. 

“We won’t do this today” Harrison started. 

“Actually Harrison I think I’ve changed my mind” Tom said quietly. 

“Are you sure you feel comfortable?” Haz asked, and Tom nodded. 

“Please don’t pressure yourself because that’s the last thing you need, more pressure. I’m supposed to be the least pressurising thing in your life” Haz whispered and Tom nodded, he was ready, in fact after Harrison had said he really really cared about him, Tom felt some much safer. 

“I don’t really know what to do though” Tom said innocently. 

“That’s ok darling, I’ve got this” Harrison said, and Tom smiled. Haz waited for Tom to make the first move so he had confirmation Tom did want to do it, before diving right back in. 

“We’ll go slow” Haz whispered, Tom nodded. 

_________

Tom lay gasping for air, Harrison’s hips shuddered and as they’d both reached their climax, Haz had collapsed onto Tom. As soon as they’d caught their breath, Haz pulled out of Tom, pulled his condom off and he lay down beside Tom. Tom curled up and Harrison pulled him into his arms. 

“We should clean up” Haz whispered. 

Tom gave Haz a puppy eyes look telling him it hurt without even using words. 

“Sorry baby. I’ll carry you though” Haz offered and Tom nodded. After cleaning up, Tom snuggled back in bed with Haz. 

Haz had found a new side to Tom after having done that. He was softer and definitely acted less energetic, mind you he was probably drained but still. He snuggled into Haz and Harrison pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

“You’re lucky there’s no filming tomorrow” Haz said. 

“Why?” Tom murmured. 

“Because you’re back is going to be sore from being pressed against the wall and…..” Haz trailed off. 

“Oh yeah, don’t finish that sentence I know what you mean” Tom replied quickly and Haz giggled. 

“Do you feel ok?” Haz asked. “After that?” He added. 

“Yes, actually I feel better than ok” Tom said, and Haz smiled

______________

The weekend rolled over and filming was back up an running, there was still lots to do with Tom having had so much time off. 

“Peter’s gone” Harry said as he rushed in to make sure May and Happy were ok. 

“I know, we can’t stop him” May sighed. 

“We can, we can put a child lock on his suit” Happy joked, but no one laughed, it was too distressing to make jokes. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“Norman Osborn, he’s made this formula” May said. 

“My father was supposed to be dead, he was killed by the Osborn curse” Harry exclaimed. He heard a voice on TV and his head whipped around. 

“I will find you, Spiderman, I will find you to cure this mess, I will take your blood and kill you” Norman spat and Harry fainted. 

_______

“Harry wake up” a voice called and Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

“What happened?!” He exclaimed as he tried to sit up.

“You fainted after you found out Norman was alive” Happy said, 

“Peter, he’s in danger” Harry said. 

“We know, there’s nothing we can do to stop him,” May sighed and Harry looked out the window. 

The city of Queens was in a complete reck and Norman was alive, it was all down to Peter, to get him while he was still weak, before he got stronger and tried to take over the whole world.


	16. Catch Me If You Can

Harrison remembered what Tom said; repeating the line helps the emotions come. 

So he repeated the lines in his head as he sat there. 

“Norman’s alive” “Norman’s alive” he kept repeating it and tears flooded his eyes. 

“Harry, hey, hey” May comforted. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. 

“What about Peter” Harry whined and more tears came. 

“I don’t know how we’re going to help Peter, we’ll have to let him figure it out himself” May assured, although she was more than worried herself. 

Harry must’ve blacked out again, because the next thing he remembered, was waking up to the TV blaring. 

____________

Things weren’t going well for Peter. He couldn’t figure out a way to kill Norman. Osborn was blasting people as he flew around airborne. Peter made sure most people were out of the way, but there was only so much he could do, when he couldn’t figure out a way to kill him. He clicked his suit, “Karen call Mr Fury” 

“Calling Mr Fury” 

“AVENGERS LEVEL THREAT, THIS IS AN AVENGERS LEVEL THREAT AND IT’S REAL” Norman bellowed and Peter covered his ears. 

Peter was swinging through queens, trying to figure out a way to kill Norman Osborn.

“SpiderMan, nice of you to call” Nick said as he picked up the phone. 

“Mr fury, I don’t know what to do, I really don’t. The green stuff, it’s real this time all of it and it’s making Queens go dark and and…” Peter was cut off. 

“Peter, calm down, you need to get a closer look, watch closely and make sure no ones in his way, so he can’t hurt them, I’ll stay online” Nick said back. 

His green swirls changing the sky giving everything an eery glow. The clouds and sun was blocked. A gust of wind blew past opening a small patch of the green smoke. The sunlight hit Norman directly. He screamed as he started to flake away. Norman quickly closed it up. Hovering mid air as he continued to blast Queens to smithereens. Suddenly Peter had an idea. 

“Mr fury I’ve got an idea, he can’t be in the sunlight, thats why he has the fog, if we can move the fog, he’ll disappear and turn to ash”  
______________

“Oh my god Harrison! That was amazing!” Tom congratulated after they’d finished filming. 

Harrison smiled widely. “You can talk you make it look easy” 

“But honestly you get a whole new view as the co star baby” Haz whooped and Tom laughed. 

“I know, and you’re perfect for this role in everyday!” Tom cheered, Haz rolled his eyes. 

“Come on lets go get these costumes on for the next scene” Haz encouraged. 

Tom nodded and he and Haz raced to the costume trailer. 

“Hey boys” the designer said when she saw them. 

“I’ll be back in half an hour, change and try those on by then I’ll be back with other thing too” she said and Tom and Haz nodded. 

Once she’d closed the door, Tom groaned. 

“Uhhh, and now it’s gonna take me a billion years to get this off” Tom complained. 

“Omg, yea remember when Sony left them with us and I tried the suit on?” Haz reminded as he changed. 

Tom laughed. “It was open completely at the back, because I’m so short” Tom joked. 

“And then Harry left his apple watch on and you got super annoyed” Harrison laughed. 

“Can you unzip me?” Tom asked. 

“Mhm” Haz replied undoing Tom’s zip. He pulled his over his head only for it to get stuck half way. 

“You divvvvv” Haz chuckled, pulling it over Tom’s head. 

He took his suit off along with the body suit, until finally he was just wearing his under armour” Tom sighed and sat down. 

“Damn babe, you should definitely wear tight shirts more often” Haz teased. He bent down and kissed Tom. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was sitting down his knees would’ve buckled, then again Haz probably would’ve caught him. 

Tom dropped to his knees off the chair and into Harrison's arms. 

"I was about to say "catch me if you can" but there's no point, you always catch me beforehand" Tom whispered, giggling when Haz tickled him lightly.

After all, he’d always need Haz to catch him.

P.S what's gonna happen when the costume designer comes back and fines them making out on her floor, Harrison in his costume, Tom wearing his under armour?


	17. Q&A

“If we can just find a way to get all this mist out of the way, he might fade away” 

“Right, what do you need Peter” Fury called back. 

“Maybe if you bring a helicopter, and hover it over we could get the mist circulating, if we can get the motion of air molecules to come apart we might be able to get the solar rays back in and therefore, considering it seems that the electromagnetic radiation makes him dissipate, it will help” Peter spilled out and the line went silent. 

“I need English SpiderMan, not nerdy rubbish” Nick replied and Peter blushed. 

“Sorry, uh, if we can get the air moving with the helicopter, the mist will move apart and the sun will make him dissolve” Peter replied. 

“Right, why didn’t you say that, I’m on it, Agent Hill and I will be out” He replied and Peter nodded. 

Less than 3 minutes later a helicopter flew over, and sure enough as it hovered over Norman the mist began to evaporate and the light hit him hard. He screeched and Peter covered his ears. 

Then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened. The goblin caught sight of Peter. 

“Ahhhhhh, The insy winsy insect, that’s trying to beat me” He bellowed. He seemed to double in size as he rose up and tried to grab Peter. 

Peter swung to the side and ducked underneath him, but Peter was a second too late. 

_________

After filming the last scene for the day, Tom and Haz headed out together for dinner, with Zendaya and Jacob. 

“Ok, can you two stop being so disgustingly in love for 30 minutes so we can eat without feeling ill” Jacob complained. 

“The heart wants what the heart wants, you can’t stop them” Zendaya replied and Jacob groaned. The two boys weren’t doing anything, they were just sitting there laughing……definitely not stealing small kisses every 2.5 seconds. 

They finished eating and decided to go back to their hotel and hang out.

“Let’s play cards” Jacob encouraged. 

“That’s so boring” Zendaya groaned. 

“Got any better suggestions?” Jacob challenged. 

“Yea, actually, how about we play answer the questions, like lets go live” Zendaya said and everyone agreed, so they set up Jacobs laptop and Tom and Zendaya started their live. 

Zendaya put her Q&A on because as we all know Tom is incapable. They moved the camera it was in front of the couch and Harrison flopped down before anyone else could. In minutes they had over a hundred thousand viewers. 

Tom made a pouty face as Harrison took the whole couch up. 

Haz opened his arms and Tom lay down in his arms. Jacob stuttered motioning at them but stopped when Zendaya nudged him and he rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. Tom curled up in Harrison’s lap and the questions began pouring in. 

Zendaya began reading them out. 

“What was it like having Harrison as your assistant” she started. 

“Hell” Tom mumbled and Harrison playfully shoved him. 

“Does Tom have a girlfriend” 

“Yes, she’s at home, her name’s Tessa” He said. 

“Is Zendaya actually taller than Tom Holland” 

“Yes by a lot” Zendaya said quickly and Tom sulked. 

There were also really stupid questions as well like;

“Is Jacob nice” and Tom happily replied with “no he’s horrible” 

Tom meanwhile, cuddled into Harrison as Daya continued reading the questions out. 

“Are those two dating” she read. 

“Me and Jacob, noooo” She joked and quickly another question popped up. 

“Are Tom and Harrison dating” she read again. At this stage, Tom was asleep on Harrison while Haz threaded his fingers through Tom’s hair. 

Zendaya replied in a very very sarcastic voice “they definitely didn’t look like they’re dating at all.”

More questions about the “couple” popped up but Zendaya ignored them and instead moved on. 

By the time the two had ended the live, Harrison was asleep too. It was a sight for sore eyes, and anyone who’d watched that live would’ve seen it.


	18. I'm Only Joking.

After falling asleep together in their live video, the boys woke up to being tagged in a load of videos of them cuddling. Tom laughed as he rewatched what happened. 

Haz pulled Tom over to him and yanked the covers up and over him. 

“What are you doing?” Tom whined, but because the blankets were over him, it was muffled and sounded like “wt a y doin.” Harrison laughed and took them off him. He pulled a face and was about to tell Haz off, so Harrison put them over him again. 

He whined and fought against Harrison but Tom was no match for his boyfriend. Harrison finally pulled the blanket away and Tom gasped for breath. 

“You divvvv, you almost suffocated meee” Tom complained. 

“No I didn’t” Harrison said, laughing at Tom’s drama. 

He calmed down only to be attacked from Harrison tickling him. 

“No…..this…..isn’t….fair. I….didn’t wake up…….to be attacked” Tom managed in between gasps and giggles. 

Harrison stopped and let Tom breath. 

“My turn” Tom said. 

“Oh no, that’s not how it works” Harrison replied. 

Tom pulled a pouty face. Harrison laughed at him. “Work time” he called in a sing song voice.

“Can we just stay and cuddle?” Tom asked. 

“Yea, and get fired! Good thinking babe” Haz called back. 

“Harry Osborn calls” he called again. 

Tom groaned and got up, joining Harrison in the shower. 

___________

Peter struggled through Norman’s grip. 

“Let go of me” he shouted, although he knew it would make no difference. 

He thrashed and fought, but suddenly he was dropped and a loud scream filled the air queens. 

Peter had just enough time to recover and grab onto something before he realised he’d been dropped. He regained his control before looking over. Norman was covered his face with his hands as the sun burned through his skin. He closed his eyes and began shooting random shots, trying to hit the helicopter. 

Norman blasted a bright green shot and managed to get the side of the copter. 

“PETER, CAN YOU HERE ME?” Nick shouted, 

“Yes Mr Fury” he called back. 

“You’re on you own now, we’ve managed some damage, but there’s nothing more we can do” he said before he flew away. 

Norman was on the ground as he regenerated himself, but he wasn’t down for long. 

He’d risen up again and he was going straight for Peter. He made another grab for Peter, his face a dark burnt green. His eyes squinted as his skin restitched itself. 

Peter rasped and wheezed as Norman squeezed him. 

__________

“We have to save him” Harry shouted, and May flinched back. 

“I’m sorry May, I really am, but I can’t loose him, Norman sent me away once, and I’m never going to be away from him again” Harry said. 

“You love him don’t you” May said after a while and his eyes widened but he nodded. 

“Yes” he croaked. “I love him with everything I have” Harry replied. 

He was right of course, from his characters point of view and his own. Harrison was in love with Tom and Harry was in love with Peter. 

Harrison shook his head, getting back into character. 

“Go” May said and she looked down, “go” she repeated and he nodded.   
___________

By the time Harry had made it to the scene, Peter was practically unconscious. 

“Let him go!” Harry shouted. 

Although Peter was unconscious, apart of him opened up as he heard the words of his lover. His spider senses seemed to pick up on Harry’s voice and Peter woke with a start. He caught sight of Harry and a new form of power surged through him. Seeing Harry still supporting him, gave him new hope. 

Part of Norman was still scarred from being singed by the sunlight. (He’s probably part vampire, who knows…not me.) 

“Ahh, My pathetic son decided to make his stupid debut, on my day?!” Norman shrieked. Harry ignored him, focusing on Peter. Peter trained all of his thoughts onto Harry. While Norman’s attention was on Harry, Peter came in, and webbed Norman. The goblin was stuck as he felt Peter’s webs hit him. 

“Karen active electric webs” Peter called. 

“Activating electric webs Peter” she replied. Peter shot one straight and Norman. It hit him with a zap and he was struck down. 

___________

“You’re intense” Tom joked, as his make up was wiped off him. 

“Oh, that’s a bit rich coming from you, what about all the wheezing you were doing” Harrison joked. 

“What ever” Tom joked back. 

“And those electric webs? Oh my god, you’re so extreme” Harrison laughed and Tom playfully shoved him. 

“Don’t insult me” Tom replied. 

“That’s my job, I’m your boyfriend” Haz noted. 

Tom pulled a pouty face, only to be scooped into the arms of his boyfriend. 

“C’mon gorgeous, calm down, I’m only joking” Harrison mumbled, and Tom laughed twisting so he was facing Haz. 

“I know” he whispered.


	19. An Interesting Surprise

Peter hit Norman once more and he fell to the ground, Harry who was situated near the building was shouting, knowing it urge him on. 

“Oh shut up” Norman shouted, making a grab for Harry. 

“Well, now SpiderMan, your crowds, gone what’re you going to do?” Norman teased, but that was it for Peter, no one touched or teased his Harry. 

Ever. 

As Norman put Harry down and tied him up, Peter struck him in the back of his neck. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, but Peter didn’t stop, like we mentioned, no one touched his Harry, that included psychopathic fathers. He struck Norman again and again until he was unconscious, and slowly the mist began to rise. 

Police arrived in no time at all and Norman was taken away, but Peter didn’t care about any of that, one single bit, all he cared about what Harry. He swung up to the building Harry was on and limped over to him. (Imagine Tom Holland doing his usual limp and holding the side of his chest, he always does that.) 

“Oh my god Harry” he exclaimed as he moved to help him. Once he’d been untied, Harry threw himself at Peter and kiss him senseless. 

“It’s over, he’s gone” Peter whispered as Harry broke down. 

“I thought he was dead” Harry sobbed. 

“We all did Har” Peter replied, before blacking out in Harry’s arms. 

__________

When Peter woke, he was surrounded by Ned, MJ, May, Happy and of course his darling Harry. 

“You did it Pete” May whispered as he opened his eyes. He smiled, but immediately closed his eyes, considering the hospital lights were blinding. 

“Peter” Harry gasped, as he saw his boyfriends chocolate eyes open. 

“We’ll give you two some time” May said, after everyone had made sure he was ok. Harry nodded.

As soon as they’d left, Harry jumped at the chance to kiss Peter. It was soft, because of the state Peter was in, but sweet and everything Peter needed to fell human again. 

“And cut!” Jon yelled. 

“AND THAT’S IT, THAT’S THE LAST SCENE EVERYONE!” Jon shouted. 

Everyone cheered and shouted. Harrison pulled Tom off the bed into a long kiss and everyone cheered again. 

**End scene:**

The door opened and Harry got a fright. In fact he got such a fright that he jumped and stuck to the ceiling. 

May, who had opened the door stood up and screamed. 

“Harry” she cried out. 

Harry jumped down and he shook with exhilaration. 

“What the fu-“ Harry said and then the scene ended. 

____________

Filming was finally wrapped up, which meant the two had some sight seeing time, before press tour started. The even better thing was that now that Haz was in the movie, he could do interviews rather than stand backstage. Tom was more than excited to do this with Harrison, they weren’t confirmed, but he liked to think of Haz as his boyfriend. Harrison always treated him kindly, and because they had such a strong connection to begin with, they were going to be an absolutely gorgeous couple. There was only one problem…. They didn’t have a label for their relationship yet, but it seemed Tom didn’t need to worry about that. 

_______________

“Parker let’s get going” Harrison called 

“Where?” Tom asked 

“It’s a secret” Harrison called

Harrison had been thinking a lot lately, about his relationship with Tom, and he’d decided after years of friendship, and the recent months of filming that he should make a move.

“Why are we in Central Park?” Tom asked, after they’d walked from set all the way down to the park. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately Tom..” Harrison started. 

“About?” Tom asked. 

“Us” Harrison said. 

“I really like you.. a lot, and I want to make this official between us” Harrison said “I know it’s stupid and cheesy, and I sound like an idiot, I mean it’s totally fine if you don’t want to do this, but I’m in love with you and I just…. I wanted to take you away, after the premier and press tour, I want to take you on holiday, just the two of us”

“Yes, yes you idiot, of course I’ll come with you” Tom exclaimed before throwing his arms around Harrison and kissing him. 

“So you brought me to Central Park to ask me out?” Tom said. 

“Well yea, it’s better than saying “Oh he asked me out in my trailer, like when you tell our kids that it’s gonna sound silly, so Central Park is better” Harrison said, before snapping his mouth shut. 

“Kids?” Tom asked. 

“It was a joke” Haz said quickly. 

“Don’t look so flustered, you don’t need to worry about getting embarrassed around me and for the record, I’d love to have kids with you later on” Tom said smiling, 

Harrison pulled Tom into a kiss and he could feel Tom smile into their kiss. 

“Have I ever told you you’re perfect?” Haz asked. 

“Yes just now” Tom joked and Haz giggled. 

Tom moved back in and kissed Haz again and Haz lifted him up and pulled him into his arms. Tom wrapped his arms around giggled slightly when Harrison slowly brought his hands up Tom’s sides. He’d never felt happier, he’d never felt more free and for the first time, he didn’t have a single care in the world. Because the only thing he could focus on was Harrison James Osterfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST FINISHED GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! 
> 
> \- BTW if you wanted an explanation, the reason why Harry has "spidey powers" now is because when he got Peter's DNA into his bloodstream, a part of his power was given to Harry and now they can be the ultimate couple! yay!


	20. Epilogue

The premier of the movie was just around the corner. Tom was getting ready, he’d decided to where black, with a red tie this time, and Harrison wore red, with a black tie because they were cliche and loved matching. - (Lol) - Tom held Haz’s hand as he walked through, taking him for interviews as well. They signed autographs together, and for once Harrison wasn’t just the one taking photos he was actually able to be in them himself this time. Eventually they had to go their seperate ways but they found one another again. 

It was when the cast introduced themselves to the crowd, Harrison decided now would be the right time. Zendaya was waving along with Jacob, Tony, Jon Watts, Jon Favreau, Marisa, Colin Farrel who played Norman Osborn and Tom of course. They were all saying hi and “hope you enjoy the movie.” Then it came to Harrison.

“Hi, everyone as you all probably know, I play Harry Osborn, Peter’s lover and best friend, before we watch the movie I’d quickly like to do something. Not only am I Peter’s lover and best friend, I’m also Tom’s lover and best friend and I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, so let me hurry up get to it before we start.” Harrison started. 

Haz walked over to a very confused Tom and took his hand, and slowly bent down pulling something out of his pocket as he went. The whole crowd gasped and tears began to form in Tom’s eyes. There, Harrison was kneeling down on one knee with a boxed ring in hand. It was a simple silver band with a thin line of diamonds running along side near the bottom of the ring. 

“Tom, I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you! You’re an amazing person and you make me a better person. I love you for that, I don’t ever want to imagine my life without you! You are my world, my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you are a complete dork, I’m in love with that dork. Would you do me the honours Thomas Stanley Holland of being my husband, Will you marry me?” Harrison spilled out. 

Tom nodded furiously, tears streamed down his face and he gasped. 

“Yes, Haz, yes of course I’ll marry you” Tom squealed. Harrison had just enough time to slip the ring onto his finger before Tom jumped into his arms pressing his lips hard against Harrison’s. Harrison could feel Tom smile into the kiss. 

“That was unexpected” Tom said after they’d pulled away. 

“Really? How do you suppose I’d even live my life if I didn’t marry you” Harrison asked and Tom blushed. 

The crowd cooed and Tom kissed Haz again. 

“Let’s get this movie started” Zendaya screamed when they pulled away, and everyone laughed. Tom and Haz smiled widely, taking their seats in the front row. Tom admiring his new ring. 

____________

That’s how the two of them found themselves three months later, curled up in bed still in their wedding suits cuddling. 

“Can you believe it was all because I played Harry Osborn?” Haz asked and Tom giggled.

“Sooner or later you idiots would’ve fallen in love” Harry said from outside “oh and take your suits off, Joshua won’t be happy to know you slept in his suits” he added and Tom and Haz rolled their eyes. 

“You’re moving out, we’re forcing you to.” Tom shouted back. 

“You wish, you literally need me here” Harry shouted back, and they could hear Sam laughing. 

“He has a point” Haz pointed and Tom laughed. 

“We should change” Tom suggested. 

“Alright, Mr Osterfield” Haz joked. 

“Hell, nah, I’m not changing my name to that” Tom teased and Haz pulled a fake offended face. 

“Rude” Haz commented. 

The two never changed out of their suits, instead they took their blazers off and fell asleep side my side in a mix of arms and legs. Harry took a photo of them later on and posted it tagging @Joshuakanebespoke to show him that they actually fell asleep in their wedding suits, but I don’t think they cared. 

They woke up the next morning and it still hadn’t hit them that they were married. Tom couldn’t believe he was able to call Haz his husband and vice versa, but it was true and the two couldn’t have been happier. 

And it all started 3 years ago, when Harrison got a call that he’d been given the roll of Harry Osborn. 

________  
**Bonus Epilogue:**

As Harrison promised, he did take Tom away, he didn’t tell Tom when he’d asked him that it was technically their “honeymoon” because it would’ve given it away that he was going to propose, but Tom figured it out afterwards. Harrison in fact chose, possibly the best country to ever visit. 

\- New Zealand - 

It was their first time visiting New Zealand, and so far Tom and Harrison were loving it. For one, they got to escape the cold English winter, and got to have a nice warm summer together, celebrating Christmas the “kiwi” way. 

They’d started at the bottom of New Zealand and they were working their way up. Tom was surprised at how beautiful it was, and how green the areas were. It was a lot less busier than their usual “busyness” that was Kingston. There were so many things to do, but the real showstopper was when they reached a place called Tekapo. The Sky was the most amazing thing they’d ever seen. At night the two would sit outside and drink champagne, watching the New Zealand sky pass by. Curled on the porch, Harrison would pull Tom into his lap and wrap a blanket around him as the made up constellations together. The sky was so clear compared to what they’d seen before. Tom would fall asleep in Harrison’s arms and Haz would look up and wonder how he got so lucky. Harrison loved pressing soft kisses to Tom’s neck and forehead where his curls fell over his head. Tom made sleepy snuffly noises, and Harrison chuckled at how much his Husband seemed to resemble a puppy. 

The two were struck most, by the lake down there. The water was so blue it made Harrison’s eyes look grey, and that’s really something, considering Harrison’s eyes were such a piercing blue, that you could be blinded by them. Tom loved to sit and watch Harrison look out, he loved to watch the reflections dance in Harrison’s eyes. His crystal clear, ice blue eyes. After they traveled through the South of New Zealand, they made their way up to the north island, where it was busier, but still nothing compared to London. 

But honestly, the boys didn’t mind where they were, as long as they were together. A part of Harrison would always live with Tom and a part of Tom would always live with Harrison, no matter what. 

The boys were inseparable, nothing except death could tear them apart, and damn even death wouldn’t be able to do it. On their last night, as their trip came to an end, Harrison was once again awake, holding Tom in his arms. The window was open and the cold air from the AC was a nice contrast from the thick, hot normality. Harrison let his mind drift and wander afar, as he recalled and remembered memories of how this all started. How we went from being Tom’s best friend to being his husband all these years later. Harrison would never have thought he would’ve let his crush for Tom show, until Tom admitted his feelings back. 

And now, here they were all these years later, husband and husband, happier than anyone would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!!
> 
> What an amazing journey this has been, I feel as though my writing has developed so much throughout this story. This will forever be my favourite story (apart from the art teacher and my bodyguard au). Thank you for staying with me the whole way and thank you so much for 1000 views, that's more than I've ever wanted. 
> 
> Love from Hollerfield_Osterland 
> 
> Love you 3000!!


End file.
